Knifegirl and Spearboy
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: The sequel to 'A Stroke of luck' Marvel and Clove face the several consequences of winning the games as a pair. Hopefully their love can last under the insane hand of President Snow!
1. Reunion

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 1: Reunion_**

"Hey, I know you," a random train passenger said to Clove.

The girl with knives looked up from her throwing-knife catalogue, "Um... well, I won the 74th Hunger Games a few months ago."

The passenger snapped his fingers, "Right, that's where I know you from. You're the girl with knives, right?"

"Most people just call me Clove," she corrected.

"Okay, so where are ya headed today?" the passenger asked.

"District 1," Clove answered.

The passenger raised his eyebrows, "With no parents?"

"I'm staying with my boyfriend for a few days," she explained. "Didn't you hear? He won the games with me."

"Oh right, you two were the starcrossed Lovers that the capitol just loved," he told.

"Yeah, that's one of our names," Clove stated quite nonchalantly.

An announcement came on.

_Attention passengers, we are now stopping in District 1. I repeat; we are now stopping in District 1. _

Clove put her knife-magazine in her purse, "That's me." She grabbed her two bags and stood up, "It was nice talking to you sir."

"See you later knife-girl," the passenger said as his farewell.

The train was slowing down at District 1's station. Clove eagerly waited for it to come to a stop. As she waited, her cell phone got a text.

It was from Marvel.

_I'm in the parking lot. Luv u. -Marvy _

Once it did, the doors opened up and Clove hopped right out.

After landing on the platform with a semi-light thud, Clove made her way out of the station and to the parking lot. Hopefully Marvel was actually there. If he made her take a bus he would probably experience the rest of his life without his two nuts.

Clove stepped onto the concrete of the parking lot, her eyes scanning the area.

When she saw the derpy-faced, curly haired, 6-foot-3-inch, 17-year-old walking towards her clad in a plaid button up, jeans and converse sneakers, Clove grinned like an idiot, dropped her bags and ran to him. "Derp!" she exclaimed happily.

"I have a name, it's _handsome_ derp," Marvel joked as Clove literally jumped into his arms. Their lips mashed together as Marvel lifted his lover up. It was one of those kisses that happened right in public where the lovers didn't care who watched. The only thing important was the fact that Clove was with Marvel after too much time apart.

A few days after the games Clove and Marvel went back to their respective Districts. Since it was a 5 hour train ride between the two districts of out victors, Marvel recommended trying a long-distance relationship. Surprisingly, it worked. After nearly 6 months of separation their relationship was held together by webcam chats, phone calls, texting sessions and letters. They even did more _intimate_ forms of long distance interaction which are better off not being mentioned.

"I missed you so much Clove," Marvel murmured between kisses. His hands stroked her soft hair as he leaned back to support her weight. People leaving and entering the station couldn't help but notice them. The women simply looked away in disgust while the men smirked and did their best to not look like perverts.

Marvel finally put Clove down. "I missed you too derp," she told him. "How long has it been?"

"Almost 6 months by now," Marvel answered.

"Feels like forever," she thought out loud.

Sighing happily, Marvel placed a light kiss on Clove's forehead. "I love you Clove."

"I love you too Marv."

Marvel walked over to Clove's dropped bags, "Here, I'll take these."

"Thanks," Clove said.

Marvel motioned to a certain direction, "My truck's near the exit." He ran ahead of her, "Hey, I got a robot leg holding me down and I'm still faster than you!"

Clove caught up, "I'm coming Marvy!"

Marvel had a dark blue 2-seat truck. It seemed a bit old with a dent on the bumper, but Clove liked it. Marvel tossed the bags in the back. Once he did, he opened the door for Clove, "Milady."

Clove hopped in, "Thank you."

Marvel flipped over the hood to get to the other side. It was very ninja-like yet very dumb-looking. He opened the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Quickly, he started the car and drove out of the lot.

District 1 was different from District 2. Instead of rocky mountains, this district was way more urban. But surrounding the main city-areas were beautiful, lush grass fields. "Wow..." was all that Clove could say as her eyes took in the beauty around her.

"I take it you like?" Marvel asked in a joking mater.

"This place is amazing," Clove let out. "Does the sun always shine like this?"

"Most of the time," he answered. "Sometimes it rains, but dry-cloudy days are rare here. Is it like this is District 2?"

Clove shook her head, "Barely. Most of the days are cloudy. It doesn't rain a lot, but the clouds don't like to move."

"That explains your lack of color," Marvel started. He made his voice go high and dramatic like stereotypical gay guy, "You gotta get some color while you're here girlfriend."

Clove laughed, "Maybe I should."

Marvel's cell phone rang.

**_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_**

Since it was propped up on the trucks dashboard, all he had to do was click speaker phone. "Go for Marvel," he answered.

It was his mother, Melinda Quaid. "Marvel, it's me. Where are you right now?"

"I just picked up Clove," Marvel started. "She's here right now. You're on speaker phone, say hi ma!"

"Oh, hello Clove," Melinda greeted.

"Hey Ms. Quaid," Clove greeted.

"My son talks about you a lot. A little too much sometimes," Melinda told, making Marvel blush a bit.

"I'm not surprised that he would," the girl with knives stated. She gave Marvel a rather private look as she put her small hands on his thigh. He looked at her oddly. In reality, he was trying his best to not get turned on.

"It's nice to meet you Clove," Melinda finished. "So Marvel, do you think that you can pick up a carton of milk at the market?"

"Sure mom," Marvel replied. He turned to Clove, "Would you mind if I stopped?"

Clove shook her head, "No, go ahead."

"Thank you Marvel," Melinda thanked. "And try to get organic."

Marvel took a turn into the city, "Got it mom. Love you, bye."

Melinda finished the phone call, "Bye son, and Clove, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too," Clove said.

The phone then hung up.

"So," Clove started. "That's the famous mother of Marvel Quaid."

Marvel sighed, "Yep. That was my mom. She nice to guests, but when I was a kid, I thought it was an act so people would like her. When it was just her and me, she'd slap me for making her look bad."

"She loves you, I know she does," Clove stated.

Marvel could only shrug, "She doesn't show it a lot."

**_(Later...) _**

"Thanks for finding the organic milk," Marvel thanked as he opened the truck door.

Clove hopped out of the truck, "No problem Marv."

Marvel, being a boy and all, insisted on carrying all of Clove's bags along with the milk. Clove didn't mind though, having a mini-slave was fun.

Clove took notice to Marvel's home. It was a simple townhouse beside a mildly busy street. The place didn't look as modern as the houses in an average district's Victor's village, but the place looked furnished and well taken care off. It was old fashioned, but yet held a modern tone.

"Your home is so cool," she said.

Marvel smirked, "I take it you like?"

Clove nodded, "I do."

"My mom helped designed it," he started. "She likes the old fashioned look."

The door was unlocked, so the two easily entered the household. Since the house was rather tall, the first thing seen was a flight of stairs.

"MOM!" Marvel almost screamed. "I'm back! And I got the milk!"

"MARVEL GET UP HERE!" Melinda Quaid screamed back. "And thank you, for picking up the milk."

Marvel and Clove both ran up the steps. The second floor was the kitchen and living room. When the pair made it to the floor, Marvel noticed something besides his mother's new paintings and sculptures displayed around. There were 3, rather strong-looking Peacekeepers standing around.

Marvel's mother was sitting at the kitchen counter. She was a short, rather fit, blonde woman about the age of 50. She didn't resemble Marvel that much. But he definitely had her eyes. Clove figured that his father resembled him more, whoever he was.

"Ma, what's going on?" the boy with spears asked as he put down the various bags he was carrying.

"Marvel, President Snow's here," Melinda explained.

Marvel was shocked, "What? Why? Did I piss him off or something?"

Melinda shrugged, "I don't know, he just wants to speak to you."

"You should go," said Clove. It was more of a command than a suggestion.

Marvel sighed, "All right. I'll go." Clove had the amazing ability to make Marvel do anything.

A Peacekeeper spoke, "President Snow is in there." The tough-looking man pointed to the closed door of Marvel's bedroom.

"Thank you." Marvel walked towards the door, but the Peacekeeper stopped him.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" he asked emotionlessly.

Marvel sighed annoyingly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his favourite stiletto-style switchblade. He put it aside, "Happy?"

"Go ahead," the Peacekeeper let him in.

Silently, the boy with spears entered the room.

"May the odds be even in his favor," Clove mumbled under her breath.

To Marvel's surprised, President Snow was there, he seemed to be snooping around in the bedroom. The room smelt of roses and blood as Marvel took a seat on his bed.

"Marvel; it's been a long time my friend."

**_So? How do you like it? I'm working hard on this and I'm trying to get more descriptive with the writing. _**

**_My goal is to have a movie playing in your head._**

**_And to keep Clove in character. _**

**_Reviewers get snares made by Gale. _**


	2. A talk with the President

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 2: A talk with The President_**

"What do you want from me President Snow?" Marvel asked. He wasn't going to break the obvious ice in the room; he was cutting the bullshit and getting straight to the point.

Nonchalantly, Snow spoke: "It's nothing much." He showed Marvel a document. On it was a photo of a woman about the age of thirty with olive skin and ebony hair. She resembled someone from the Seam in district 12. "This is Marigold Heavenset, a very rich lady in the Capitol."

Marvel shrugged, "So? What does this have to do with me?"

"She was the top bidder for you at the auction last week," Snow explained.

Marvel raised an eyebrow in pure confusion, "I was in an auction?"

"You didn't know? You're one of the most sought after people in the Capitol," Snow explained. "She paid a fine amount of money to have you for one night."

Marvel's pale green eyes were literally bulging out of his head, "Have me for one night? What's going on here?"

Snow seemed to be smiling at the boy's confusion, "I offered you to some citizens and they tried their best to win you for one night. There's a word for it Marvel, it's called prostitution."

The second Snow said the P-word, fear struck into Marvel's stomach. He had never expected his life to come to this point. Sure, he was a teenage boy; he had screwed a decent amount of people before. But that was out of affection, never force.

It took a while for him to sort out his raging thoughts, when he figured out his words; Marvel gave Snow a concentrated look. "There is no way in hell that I would do that."

"Now Marvel, lets not make any harsh decisions," the president started. "You do realize that you will be missing out on a fee as handsome as yourself." He gave Marvel a check. It turned out, Marvel would be missing on 300 000 dollars, something that could really help his family.

"I'm still not doing this," Marvel continued. "I'm not gonna sell my body to some lady I barely know. And I'm with Clove now; I'd be cheating on her."

This didn't faze Snow at all, "So? I've sold this man named Finnick Odair and he has a lover who didn't seem to mind at all."

Marvel wasn't fazed as well, "I'm a still not doing it Mr. Snow, and that's final."

Snow gave Marvel a long, cold, nerve-racking glare. He moved close to the boy's face to the point where the scent of blood and roses could kill a small child. "Now listen here boy, either you do this, or you'll suffer. You'll suffer hard." His voice was as poisonous as his breath.

"You can't make me do a thing," Marvel huffed, trying his best to not vomit from the stench. "Now please Mr. President, make like a tree, and get the fuck outta here."

**_(Meanwhile, outside of the bedroom...) _**

"He's been in there for a long time," Clove stated as she flipped through her knife catalogue. Clove sat on the dining table while Melinda stood by a canvas painting something that couldn't be identified yet.

Melinda shrugged, "Don't think about it too much, Marvel's probably re-telling a story or something."

As if as a reply, the door opened and Snow stepped out. The President addressed his guards, "We're finished here." He motioned to his head Peacekeeper to go into the room.

The tall man obeyed and did so. Once he was in the room, the un-mistakable sound of a knife being un-sheathed was heard.

Marvel's voice was heard next, "What are you- AAAAAHHHHH!"

**_SHICK! _**

Clove knew that sound, it was her favourite sound, a knife cutting flesh. But for the first time in her life, she didn't want to hear it. "Marvel!" she yelped as she ran towards the room.

Melinda screeched, "Hey!" She approached Snow, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's just business Ms. Quaid," Snow replied. Without another word, he walked away.

The Peacekeeper walked out of the room calmly, a knife stained with fresh blood present in his hands. Clove just pushed him out of the way and ran right to Marvel.

Marvel lay right on his bedroom floor, clutching his chest painfully as his own blood gushed out of him to stain his clothing.

"Oh my god, Marvel!" Clove was worried. She kneeled down to him, "You're bleeding."

Marvel was wincing, "God damn fucking Peacekeeper!" Clove could tell that he had been cut more than once.

"There's a first aid kit under the sink," Marvel let out through his pain.

Clove nodded, "Got it." She ran out of the room again and came back a few seconds later.

Marvel winced loudly as Clove wiped some antiseptic on his wounds. She had removed his shirt to see his wounds better. He had three of them, the short ones on his stomach and close to his shoulder, and one rather long on his chest. They were thin and didn't require stitches, but Marvel needed them to be cleaned ASAP.

"You know, this doesn't hurt as much as it did the first time," he joked. "I guess I'm getting used to this."

Clove let out a slight laugh, "Ha, totally Marv. I'm also getting used to seeing you bleed all over your clothing." Her voice took a pained tone, "Marvel, what did you say to Snow?"

"You don't have to know Clove," he mumbled.

Clove wiped the anti-septic deeper, thus making Marvel's wounds burn more. "Tell me Marvel," she commanded.

Marvel winced more, "Ow! Ow! Okay, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath, "I may have... dropped some f-bombs in our conversation."

Clove groaned, "Marvel, why would you do that?"

"I don't know Clove, I just did!" Marvel argued. "He was pissing me off, and I'm a Quaid, if you piss us off you get a shit load of f-bombs."

Clove, being from district 2, lectured him on loyalty to the president, "But he's the President of Panem! Swearing at him is like illegally hunting. You could get your tongue cut out or something!"

Marvel defended his case, "Yeah, but I doubt I'd get punished for an f-bomb."

Clove finished cleaning his wounds, "Let's hope it doesn't happen again." She handed him his shirt, "Come on soldier, you can stand up."

Marvel grabbed his shirt and stood up, "Yes ma'am!" He quickly put it on to hide his wounds, "Hey, have you ever eaten lunch right beside the most beautiful lake in Panem?"

Clove looked at him slyly as if this was a challenge. "No..." her words trailed off a bit.

"Then you're about to," Marvel said as he took her by the hand and led her out of the townhouse.

Marvel was at his usual state of happiness, but inside, guilt clenched his stomach for not telling Clove about his prostitution fiasco.

**_Sorry this chappie took a long time to do. I got writers block on this. And I was also working on Alive and Together, a Glato story as well. _**

**_Reviewers get swords _**

**_Can you do me a favor? I created this page on facebook called I ship Glato and Clarvel, you got a problem with that? If you have facebook, could you please like that page? It would really make my day! _**

**_Likers get more swords. _**

**_TheOceanspray99, out! _**


	3. Suffering and pain

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 3: Suffering and pain_**

Clove clutched Marvel's guitar in her hands carefully. She strummed once, "Is it in tune?"

Marvel nodded, "Yeah. You gonna write a song or something?"

She nodded weakly, "I might."

The sun set perfectly lit the 7 'o' clock sky to the point where the horizon turned a light shade of pink. Marvel had driven Clove to the perfect spot in the woods near district 1. They were just out of the district's lines, it would be considered illegal to be there, but they could care less about following rules.

Clove had taken a seat right on the hood of Marvel's truck while Marvel lay right on the trucks roof. He liked that spot because he was in the perfect position to look right over his lover's shoulder as she played his koa wood guitar.

Clove played the only chords and sung, _"My name is Clove. Take the C away and my name spells love. That's a little ironic because that's how I feel about a guy named Marvel..." _ She wasn't really good at rhyming.

Marvel smirked, "You're a natural Clove." He laid light kisses on her neck, making her moan softly. "Keep playing."

She strummed some more, _"Marvel's a really hot guy. I bet people in this district are all over him. But if they touch him I'll grab my knives and go all apeshit on them..." _

Marvel chuckled and sang as well, _"I'm in love with a cute kinda sadistic girl named Clove. I can't think of any words that rhyme with Clove right now. People think that she's a fearless brutal Career, but in reality thunderstorms scare her shitless..."_

Clove stopped playing, "Ok, don't even joke about that Marvel, you know what thunderstorms do to me." She glared at him with her 'Does not approve' face.

He laughed, "Sorry babe, but you hid under a blanket last night."

"I can't help it, lightning is a fucking ninja, I don't know when it's gonna strike," she protested.

Marvel still laughed, "Haha! Whatever you say Clove." Slyly, he slinked over the roof to the back of his truck. He settled in a spot on the ribbed surface.

Clove climbed over the truck roof to join him, guitar still in hand. "Hey, can you play this thing? I think I might kill a something if I keep trying."

Marvel took back his guitar, "Sure." He strummed it once, "Any requests?"

"Something you know," she replied as she climbed over the trucks roof to sit beside him.

He strummed it again and sung, _"What I want you got, and it might be hard to handle. But like a flame that burns the candle. The candle feeds the flame. What I got is full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter. You pull them all together, and how I can't explain!" _

Clove didn't know the song, but she was about to find out.

_"Well well you! Ooo ooo! Ooo! Ooo! You make my dreams come true! Ooo ooo! Ooo! Ooo!"_ Marvel sang. _"Well, well well you! Ooo ooo! Ooo! Ooo! Oh yeah! You make my dreams come true!" _

Clove was blushing madly now. Was this just to show off his skills? Or was he serenading her? It didn't matter though, because either way, she was grinning like an idiot.

Marvel stopped, "I forgot the rest."

Clove didn't mind, "That's fine. What time is it?"

Marvel checked his phone, "6:45. It's gonna get dark soon."

"Whatever," she replied nonchalantly. "You think we could stay here all night?"

"Maybe, if my ma doesn't mind," he started. "But if we stayed out longer than she'd think we're screwing or something. I'm sure we can stay to watch the sunset though."

Clove looked at him, her face relaxed. She was lying on her back lazily, as if she didn't care that the love of her life was looking at her. She stretched her arms and sighed in relaxation.

At this point, Marvel was wondering if she was even listening to him.

"Hello? Earth-to-Clove?" he wondered aloud. He couldn't see her eyes as the two green orbs were hidden by a pair of purple ray-band glasses.

Slowly, she put herself onto her hands and knees, moved right up to his face and spoke. "That would be lovely."

She then closed the gap between their lips, his reflective aviators clashing with her ray-bands.

**_(Meanwhile...)_**

Melinda Quaid brushed her last brushstroke. Finally, she had finished her painting. The entire thing was abstract, rather un-describable, but yet, still held some form of beauty that was hard to point out.

Happily, she set the painting in front of a fan for it to dry. She checked the time, 6:50. It was getting late.

The idea of calling Marvel pondered in her head. She shook it off though, Marvel was almost 18; he could take care of himself.

Quietly and calmly, Melinda then went into the kitchen and made herself some dinner.

Once the meal was finished, she put it on the table and began to dine solo.

When she was a quarter-way through her meal, Melinda heard something.

**_Thump!_**

She looked up. Sounds like that were barely present in her neighborhood.

**_Thump!_**

Melinda stood up, dropping her fork in the process. "Who's there?" she asked.

No reply.

Something was going on, and she had to find out.

**_(Back in the woods...) _**

"It could be like this all the time you know," Clove stated.

Marvel was busy placing his guitar back in its case. The sun had set down plenty of minutes ago. But the two lovers were too busy with third base in the back of Marvel's truck to watch the beautiful event.

"Just you and I, no one else," she continued.

"What about your knives? Don't you sleep with them every night?" he joked.

"I'm being serious, derp," said Clove with a more serious tone. "You should come to district 2 with me. I could get a place in the Victors Village, it would be just the two of us."

"Sorry Clove, but I can't leave my mom here," Marvel told calmly. "And didn't you say that the Village in district 2 is as crowded as fuck?" He closed his guitar case and put it in a position so it wouldn't move around when he drove.

"It could be in the Capitol then," she re-offered. Her chances of him agreeing were instantly in her favor, she knew that Marvel had always wanted to live in the Capitol.

Marvel didn't change his mind, "I'm sorry Clove, but my mom wouldn't let me leave. And won't your parents be a little concerned about their 15-year-old daughter sharing a house with a devilishly handsome guy like me?" He jumped out of his truck's back and landed beside Clove.

"I'm 16 at the end of next week," she told, hoping that it would raise her chances.

Marvel stayed true to his statement, "No dice, Clove.

She pouted, "Aww..."

He opened the truck door for her, "Come on, we gotta get back."

Clove was silent as she hopped into the car.

Marvel ran around his truck and got into the driver's seat, he started the car, but Clove put her hand on his to stop him. "Something wrong?" Marvel asked.

She didn't speak; instead, she cupped his face with her small hands, and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

He got the memo quickly as he placed one hand on his waist and the other on her back. He sucked ever-so-gently on her bottom lip, Clove moaned softly when he did. Then, with the gentle feel of a butterfly, Marvel slipped his tongue into her mouth. He didn't force it in or anything, he only had it in for a second before taking it out; like he was tasting her.

They pulled away. Marvel was surprised, but happy. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it," Clove answered. "And damn, you tried some new moves!"

He licked his lips seductively, "I like to try new things."

With a rather confident smile on his face, Marvel started the truck and drove off.

**_(When they get back into the Quaid household...)_**

"Mom! We're back!" Marvel called into the house. Clove followed as the boy with spears went into his home.

"Mom?" he called again when he didn't get an answer. He walked up the stairs, "Mom! You awake?" Clove trailed behind him.

Marvel however, was un-aware however of the sight he was about to see.

Peacekeepers were present, three of them to be exact. One of them had a gun in his hands, another one had a letter, and the final one had Melinda Quaid in a choke-hold.

"More Peacekeepers?" Clove questioned at the sight of the scene.

"Mom, what's going on?" Marvel asked as he walked up to the man keeping her in a choke hold. "Let her go!"

One Peacekeeper pushed him away. Silently, he gave Marvel the letter.

At first Marvel was quizzical, but he read aloud it anyways._ "Dear Marvel, it's called business, my friend. President Snow."_

The armed Peacekeeper cocked his gun and held it at Melinda's head.

"NO!" Marvel yelped. He tried to attack the armed man, but the letter-holding Peacekeeper picked him up and held him back. In addition, he also held back Clove.

Marvel's voice-tone started to sound pained, "Please, don't do this." Tears soon formed on his eyes. "Please, I'll do anything, just leave her alone!" He tried to loosen the Peacekeepers grip around his torso, but it was no use as the guard was twice his size.

"Marvel...calm down, it'll be alright," Melinda told. "I love you, always remember that." Her voice was soft and soothing, the same voice that told Marvel 'Good night' every single night of his life.

Clove could only watch in fear as her one and only lover turned from a handsome-yet-derpy district 1 boy to some sort of sobbing creature consisting of tears and whimpers. She'd never seen him cry before, it was weird. A boy as happy and positive as Marvel didn't deserve to cry. But yet, his sobs were as present as the beauty in his eyes.

"Always," he said between his tears.

**_BANG! _**

The last sound Melinda heard were Marvel's screams of agony before death claimed her body.

**_I am sorry for any depression I cause. But I'm working on my dramatic writings now, so drama bomb everyone! _**

**_Don't kill me for killing of Marvel's mother! Please! _**

**_Reviewers, I have a challenge for you. Can you give me a district 1 sounding name for a male? I need it for a minor OC that's going to appear soon. If you give me a good one then it'll be put into the story. Thank you! And don't forget to state your opinion on the story. _**

**_K'bye! _**

**_And as usual, reviewers get spears. _**

**_Also, the song Marvel sang to Clove is called 'You make my dreams come true' by Hall and Oates. Catchy song. Makes me think of Jack Quaid. _**


	4. Aftermath

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 4: After math _**

**_Clove's POV_**

I stayed in District 1 for a few more days. I could tell by Marvel's eyes that he didn't want to be alone because I could clearly re-call Cato with that same expression mere hours after Glimmer's tracker jacker death.

Melinda wasn't buried, she was cremated. Her ashes were put in a beautiful vase, probably something her or Marvel made themselves. Marvel didn't hold a funeral or anything; he was probably too depressed to invite people.

Despite that fact however, some friends and family stopped by to at least say a word or two.

Marvel didn't seem to enjoy the company though. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want people constantly reminding him that his mother was dead.

I witnessed him climb up the townhouse's stairs for the 13th time. "God fucking dammit!" he exclaimed before collapsing on the couch, his head landing on my lap.

"Who stopped by?" I asked from my position on the other side of the couch.

"I have no idea," he replied. "They seemed to know her, so I just played along."

I stoked his messy hair in hopes that it would calm him. He seemed to know what I was doing, "I know this move, but I'm not a dog Clove, stroking my hair won't make me feel be-" He paused as his eyes seemed to find themselves staring up my skirt. "On second thought, I do feel a bit better."

I was barely amused, "Eyes up here Marv!" I re-adjusted his head so he was looking up at me.

"Sorry," he got off me. "I'm just in that stage of depression where I gotta fuck someone to get my mind off things."

I crossed my legs, "Try anything and I'll knife you." We were taking **_those_** things slow, but that didn't stop us from getting to third base frequently.

"Relax, I won't, I'll just get the magazine hidden under my bed," he explained.

Surprisingly I was okay with that. I opened my mouth to say something else, but the door knocked before my lips could form the words.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Marvel groaned rather loudly, "OH COME ON! HOW MANY PEOPLE GIVE A FUCK?" He dragged himself off the couch like a 5-year-old and trudged downstairs.

I wanted to follow him, but a recording of the 70th Hunger Games was playing and the District 4 male just got his head chopped off. I laughed sadistically as his district partner wept in terror.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the smell of blood and roses filled the room. Despite the fact that blood was my favourite scent in the world, I almost lost my lunch. My hand slammed onto my mouth to prevent me from ruining a rather lovely carpet.

Lesson learned: The smell of roses goes terribly with the smell of blood.

That terrible combination of scents only meant one thing, President Snow. My eyes darted to the stairs right as the old man stepped into the living room.

"Hello Clover," he greeted. I noticed that he had his Peacekeepers with him, typical.

"It's Cloverfield actually," I corrected. By age 15, I'm used to people assuming that my full name is Clover.

He didn't seem to give any fucks and proceeded to walk into Marvel's room, his Peacekeepers following him.

Marvel himself was trailing along behind. "Marvel, what's going on?" I asked him before he could reach the room.

"President wants to talk to me... again," he huffed. "God, if I get anymore Peacekeepers in here then I might as get some crackers and cheese!"

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't, he seemed angered, best not to laugh inappropriately.

Calmly, Marvel took a deep breath, entered his room, and shut the door.

I did not waste a single second towards running to the closed door and pressing my ear against it.

The conversation went like this:

_Marvel: What the hell do want from me Snow?_

_Snow: Nothing at all Marvel, I simply came to check up on you. My condolences to your mother by the way. _

_Marvel: Um... yeah, thanks. _

_Snow: Marvel, don't look at me this way, it's called discipline. If someone doesn't do as they are told, then that someone gets punished. _

_Marvel: So if I did fuck some capitol bitch that I barely knew for money, would my mom still be alive. _

_Snow: Ha! Kids these days, they learn so quickly, nothing like my generation. _

_Marvel: Your generation? You mean the dinosaurs? _

_Peacekeeper: (Silently) Burn..._

_Snow: (Angrily) You better watch your mouth Mr. Quaid! Because I have eyes and ears everywhere, so I know who you love and I know how devastated you would be if said people were taken away. Perhaps, your precious Clover? _

_Marvel: (Fearfully) No! Don't you dare touch her! Please Mr. President, I am begging you, please don't hurt her. I'll sleep with anyone you want me to, just please don't hurt her!_

_Snow: I can't do anything personally Marvel. Besides, she's a victor, if I murdered her to hurt you then I would have an uprising on our hands. _

_Marvel: Well, that's good. _

_Snow: But don't think you two will be getting off spot free for coming out of the Hunger Games as a pair. If there's any sign of rebellion in Panem I have you two to blame. _

_Marvel: ..._

_Snow: We're done here. _

That was my cue to run back to the couch and pretend that I wasn't pressing my ear against the door to discreetly eavesdrop on the conversation. The door opened seconds before my body hit the not-as-soft-as-it-looked couch.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Marvel," Snow said. I was wondering if he was just trying to cover up the rather dark-sounding conversation I just heard.

"Yeah, same here Mr. President," Marvel replied. No shit he was lying though, the lies bled through his teeth.

I got off the couch to say a 'proper goodbye' to the President of Panem. "Mr. President," I started with my head performing a slight bow. What can I say? It's a district 2 stereotype that I sadly have. I used to think that being loyal to the President was a good thing; it was quite a shock to me when I found out that the other districts didn't value that trait.

Snow nodded back to me, "Clover."

"It's Cloverfield," I mumbled under my breath.

Not a single fuck was given as he made his way to the door. I asked a question as he did, "Just a question sir, when are we going on the victory tour?"

"It was scheduled to happen two weeks from now, but I would prefer it if you two went as soon as possible," Snow explained.

"I'd be fine with going tomorrow," Marvel said. "I've always wanted to go on a trip around Panem."

"I'd be fine with that too," I added. Marvel had a good idea, I'd never seen anything outside of district 2 until I was reaped, a trip like this would be fun.

"Excellent," Snow started. "Pack your bags and go to the train station tomorrow at 9 AM sharp."

"You have our word President Snow," I said a little too proudly. I can't help it, I'm a smug bitch, it runs in the family.

With that said Snow nodded to us, turned around, and left the townhouse, taking his terrible scent with him.

Once we were sure that Snow was gone, Marvel turned to me. "What did you hear?"

Typical Marvel, always cutting the bullshit and getting straight to the point. I tried my hand at lying, "Nothing."

He saw through that lie as if it was made of glass, "So you totally didn't press your ear against the door to listen in, right?"

"Fuck, how'd you know?" I asked rather stunned.

"You don't look people in the eye when you lie," he explained.

I soon realized that I was staring at the floor, "Shit, your right."

"I'm gonna assume that you heard everything," he put out.

I admitted the truth, "I did."

"And?" Marvel said as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I followed him in, "Why didn't you tell me that Snow tried to sell you?" My voice was angered and demanding. I just hate it when people don't tell me things, it makes me feel left out and stupid.

"You didn't have to know Clove, okay?" he answered. "You didn't have to know that I would be paid to cheat on you!"

Damn, he was right. Selling himself would've saved his mother, but part of me knew that my temper would rage if he cheated on me, even if it was prostitution.

"It's too late now," Marvel said as he pulled out a bottle of soda from the fridge. He took a seat at the island and hung his head in misery. "Mom's gone now, it wouldn't make a difference." A tear then form on the corner of his eye.

I hated seeing Marvel upset; he had always been the always-happy guy in the social scene. Seeing him depressed was like seeing a mockingjay that couldn't sing. Slowly, I approached him. When I got close, I took a seat beside him and put my head on his shoulder. I laid a light kiss on his jawline, tasting his salty tear.

I grasped his hand, "Hey, cheer up Marvy. We're going on the victory tour tomorrow, remember?"

"Well, that's true. I guess I'm excited about that." His voice started to sound a bit more cheerful.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," I added. "And don't worry Marvel, President Snow can't hurt me. I won't let him. Besides, I got knives and he's got roses."

Marvel yanked the soda bottle open with his teeth and took a quick drink, "Let's hope so."

**_So... my first POV chapter. _**

**_Yeah, this was just an experiment. I'm just gonna go back to 3rd person POV, it's easier for me. _**

**_But if you like it then make sure you tell me! _**

**_Oh, and I know Marvel might seem out of character, but his mother died! You can't smile about that!_**

**_Reviewers get burnt bread _**


	5. The victory tour starts

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 5: The victory tour starts_**

Marvel's mentor, Topaz, sat at the train's dining table while Brutus, Clove's mentor, took a spot at the living room area with Clove. The two district 2 residents were currently browsing a weapon-catalogue.

"Brutus my friend, I really do hope that you stop oogling at weapons, you aren't a tribute anymore!" Topaz lectured. Topaz was a tall man with a stocky build; his hair was bright blonde while his eyes remained a cool blue hue. The victor of the 54th Hunger Games was always a kind middle-aged man, but he would always disapprove of people not acting their age, even if their age was over 40 years old.

"Calm your sparkling ass Toppy," Brutus mocked. "There ain't nothing wrong with looking at knives, it clearly did Clover hear some good."

Clove smiled, "Thanks Brutus. It's Cloverfield by the way but whatever."

Topaz wrinkled his nose, "I get your point, but you don't see me gazing at machetes all day."

Marvel then entered the scene, "I'll admit, I like riding trains but it's impossible to use the bathroom on this thing!" He took a seat by his mentor.

"You'll get used to train-riding young man," Topaz told. "This is my 6th time accompanying my tribute on the victory tour."

"Bitch please, it's my ninth!" Brutus boasted.

Topaz ignored him, "Hard to believe that at 45 years old a man can still act as if he's in the arena."

Brutus glared at the district 1 mentor, "You wanna go right now diamond douche? Because I got a dagger in my pocket right now!"

Sensing an upcoming fight, Marvel quickly spoke up to change the subject, "So! Where's our first stop?"

"Well, we're going in numerical order, so naturally district 2 is next," Topaz explained.

Clove spoke, "And once we're done greeting the district at the town square, do you wanna come over to the victor village?"

"I assume that you want me to meet your parents, right?" Marvel said quite deadpanned.

Clove gave him a glance with her beautiful green eyes and smiled like a puppy, "Please Marvel!"

The boy with spears sighed in defeat, he couldn't say no to a face like that. "Fine, you win Clove, but I'm not dressing in a fancy suit or anything."

Clove's face lit up, "Thank you!" She hopped over to him and kissed his cheek, "You're the best Marvel."

She took a seat at the table with the mentor and his student. Topaz spoke to them, "So remember, we'll be in district 2 in 3 hours. Once you're done addressing the district, you can spend the rest of the day with Clove's family. But remember, you two have to make it back by midnight or else this train's leaving without you."

"Right, we have to address the district," Marvel said in a less than happy tone. "Damn, do you think that they'll like me? I mean, Cato's your district partner, not me. Won't they want him instead?"

Clove put her hand on Marvel's thigh, "It'll be fine. When I addressed district 1 with you, I was sure that someone would throw an egg at me. Luckily I was only cursed at but I doubt anyone would do the same to you. Besides, your strong, if someone fights you then you'd probably win."

Jokingly, Marvel flexed his bicep and kissed it, "You got that right."

"And hey, your district seemed to like me, so I'm sure they would like you," Clove said.

"Well, the only reason they swore at you was because most people don't want to wake up early in the morning to see a Hunger Games victor make a speech," Topaz explained. "Excuse some of the people in our district, some people missed their chances to volunteer."

Brutus smirked, "Missed their chances. What pussies."

**_(Later...) _**

To the surprise of Marvel, no one swore at him. One person flipped him off, but that was pretty much the only blemish on an otherwise perfect district stop.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Marvel asked as he a Clove walked through district 2's town square.

"Everyone here seemed to like you, so I'm sure they would too," assured Clove. "And if you get into a conversation with my dad, just start talking about switchblades. Mention those and he's jelly in your hands."

"Okay, got it." Marvel took his stiletto switchblade out of his back pocket, "Should I show him this?"

She nodded her head, "Definitely, he'll love you like he loves chocolate cake."

The young couple then turned on a street corner, right into district 2's victor's village.

The village was the same as district 1's, crowded with mansions and houses. The houses were for younger victors while the mansions were for older victors who had family's. Undoubtedly, the Fuhrman's lived in a mansion.

"So your place is..." Marvel started in hopes that Clove would finish.

She tugged on his arm, "Over here." She led him to the mansion section. Clove's place was quite large and festive. It would remind one of a capitol building. It was made out of stone and metal, but yet held a futuristic tone as well.

"Damn, this is large," Marvel complimented.

"Yes, it's huge," Clove led him to front door. "Come on, let's go."

Marvel took a deep breath when Clove knocked on the door. "Do I look good?" he asked. Spear-boy's attire consisted of a pair of nice dress pants and a royal-blue button up. He had a bow-tie on, but no jacket.

She gave him a thumbs up, "You'd pass. Why are you so nervous Marvel?"

"Because my last girlfriend's parents hated me," he explained. "Maybe because I was a 'blood-thirsty Career' in their eyes."

"My parents are both victors, I'm only allowed to date Careers!" Clove stated.

Finally, the door opened. The person opening it was Clove's mother. "Clove! You're here!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Fuhrman was a middle-ages woman of average height. Clove resembled her greatly, with her dark brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

Clove gave her mother a hug, "Hi mom."

Mrs. Fuhrman kissed her daughter's cheek, "We missed you so badly!"

Clove seemed embarrassed, "Mom, it's only been a week!"

"I know, but your sister missed you so much," she explained. Mrs. Fuhrman's eyes turned to Marvel, "And you must be the famous Marvel my daughter talks about so much."

Marvel shook her hand, "That's me. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fuhrman."

"Oh please, call me Phoebe," she insisted as she shook his hand.

A younger girl's voice was heard throughout the house, "CLOVE!" A 12-year-old girl with light brown hair and pale skin ran to the door to embrace her sister. "CLOVE! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Carmen, I've only been gone a week!" Clove stated as she held her sister in a hug.

"I know, but it's boring here! Daddy won't let me touch your knives!" Carmen complained. She then eyed Marvel, "Oh, are you Clove's boyfriend?"

Clove blushed a bit as Marvel nodded, "Yep, I'm the boyfriend."

Carmen looked at Marvel from head to toe and whispered to Clove, "Nice work, sis."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Clove's father exclaimed from the kitchen. Mr. Fuhrman was a tall, muscular, and rather intimidating man. He was around the age of fifty, but he still looked like he could lift a mountain.

"Hi daddy!" Clove said as she hugged her father.

Mr. Fuhrman kissed his daughter's forehead, "Happy you're back Clove. How long are you staying?"

"Just for today, me and Marvel have to get to the train by midnight," knife-girl explained.

Mr. Fuhrman soon noticed Marvel. "Hello there," he held out his hand. "Baron Fuhrman."

Marvel shook the hand, "Marvel Quaid, it's nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you too," Baron started. "Clove talks about you a lot, so it's great to finally meet the man behind the words."

The weirdest grin spread onto Marvel's face as he glanced at Clove, "I'm aware that she talks about me a lot."

The blush on Clove's face was redder than blood.

Phoebe led the pair to the back of the house, "Come on, we're just starting the barbeque."

"Mom, you know it isn't a barbeque unless I'm the one grilling!" Clove joked.

"We'd never forget that Clove, dad sucks at grilling!" Carmen said.

Baron laughed it off, "Keep talking Carmen, I'm not the one who set fire to the house last year."

"That's what we get when Clove puts me in control," Carmen shrugged.

Marvel only witnessed the family in silence. He never liked dinner parties with people he didn't know. The boy with spears simply trailed behind the busy family.

The backyard was beautiful. There was open space made for running around and stuff, a picnic table was set up in the middle of it, and a grill was placed close to the house.

Instantly, Clove went over to the grill. She always loved cooking, whatever meat was on the grill, she was happy to cook it. Carmen, who obviously looked up to her older sister, stood beside her and watched the amazing cooking process. Phoebe went back in the house, maybe to get plates and utensils, it wasn't that obvious.

"Marvel, sit down boy," Baron said to the district 1 boy. He was sitting on a lawn chair and pointed to one right beside his.

Marvel took his seat, "Sure."

Baron got right down to business, "Okay, I'm cutting the bullshit boy, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He spoke quietly so his family wouldn't hear the interrogation.

Marvel was a bit thrown off, but he managed to answer, "Well, um... I'm not sure that I can explain it, but all I know it that I love her, and I think she loves me."

"I know she loves you," Baron confirmed. "She gives you the same look I used to give to my wife."

It was true what Clove said, her parents did hate each other. They only seemed nice because they had a guest over.

"Oh, that's a relief," Marvel said with a hint of fear. Baron was taller, bigger, and stronger than him. One wrong word and Marvel would be mincemeat, and he didn't even know what mincemeat was.

"And Marvel, just know that I trust you with my daughter," Baron assured. "Besides, even when you lost a leg, you still had enough strength to save her life."

Awkwardly, Marvel clutched his prosthetic, "Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Just a simple spear throw, nothing out of the ordinary."

Clove's voice was soon heard, "Hey!" She ran over to the pair, "Dad, please don't tell me that you're interrogating Marvel."

"He isn't, Clove," Marvel replied. "We're just getting to know each other."

Clove was still a bit concerned, "I'm watching you two."

"I think you should be watching your sister right now," Baron said as he pointed to the grill.

"What?" Clove turned around. Her eyes widened greatly. "CARMEN! I LEAVE FOR 5 SECONDS AND YOU SET THE MEAT ON FIRE?!"

**_(Later...)_**

Topaz checked his watch, "It's 11:52 Brutus, where is your student?"

"It's not Clove's fault that they're late, besides, it could be Marvel's fault after all," Brutus replied calmly.

Topaz's eyes remained glued to the window in hopes that the two victors would soon appear.

"Calm your tits Toppy, they'll come back soon," Brutus said.

Topaz checked his watch again, "11:54! They got less than 6 minutes!"

Brutus, being truly annoyed by Topaz's activities, considered crushing the district 1 victor into pudding, but then a new idea struck him.

When Clove and Marvel finally made it to the train with 2 minutes to spare, they found a very odd sight. "Brutus! Topaz! We're back!" Clove called as she and Marvel stepped onto the train.

"Topaz? Are you-" Marvel stopped at the sight of Brutus dragging an unconscious Topaz into his room.

"Da fuck?" Marvel said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't worry, he's fine, I just slipped him some valium," Brutus explained as he hoisted Topaz into a fireman hold. "He's actually still conscious."

Topaz looked up with a goofy smile, "MARVEL! CLOVE! YOU MADE IT! BRUTUS, START THE TRAIN! I DRANK MILK THAT TASTED FUNNY!"

Brutus opened Topaz's room, "Good night you two, it's gonna be a busy day tomorrow."

"BYE BYE CLOVE AND MARVEL!" Topaz screamed before Brutus could shut the door.

"Your mentor is crazy," Marvel remark as he and Clove walked to their respective rooms. The sleeping quarters were quite nice and rather comfortable. They were fit for kings, or victors rather.

"I think he's just tired," Clove thought aloud.

"Maybe," he started. "Hey, do you think your folks liked me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, they adored you. Especially Carmen, she _really_ likes you."

"I know, she gave me her number and told me to call her once you and I are done," Marvel recalled.

"Creepy..." Clove remarked.

"Hell yeah it's creepy," Marvel said.

They got to Clove's room. "Well, good night, Marvel," she said.

Marvel lay a kiss on her forehead, "Night, Clove."

Clove gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. Her hands found themselves wrapping around his neck while Marvel used his lanky-yet-strong arms to pull her closer to him.

When they pulled away from the passion, both were speechless.

Clove managed to pull herself together first, "Do you want to... sleep in my room tonight?"

Marvel gulped, "That sounds Marvelous."

With a smirk, Clove grabbed him by his bowtie and towed him into her room.

**_Long chappy, I know. _**

**_A special thanks to plaidprincess3000 for giving me the name Topaz for Marvel's mentor. I know some people use Gloss as district 1's mentor, but I feel like he's too young. District 1 probably has shitload of Victors, why should Gloss be the only mentor. _**

**_So I sorta own Topaz, but part of the ownership goes to plaidprincess3000 for naming him. I also own Carmen, Baron, and Phoebe._**

**_REVIEWERS GET DAGGERS!_**


	6. Firsts

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 6: Firsts _**

Marvel's eyes opened up in the early morning. He sat up, yawned, and stretched. "Hey Clove," he whispered.

Clove was sleeping silently on the other side of the bed, the sheets gently draped over her slender body and her hair strewn everywhere. Marvel leaned his head closer to her, "Clove?" He loved seeing her asleep, he didn't know why, but seeing a killer of innocent children asleep was an amazing sight.

She stirred a bit, but she didn't wake up. Marvel kissed her cheek gently, and then she woke up.

Clove's eyes bulged out considerably when she woke up to the sight of Marvel giving her kisses. He didn't stop though; he moved his kisses from her cheek and trailed down her neck.

"Marvel..." Clove started.

"Want me to stop?" he whispered.

"No, it's just..." she couldn't find the right words. "You were my first, and I'm a bit sore right now."

Marvel stopped his kissing, "I was your first?" His tone was serious yet fearful.

Clove sat up, "Yeah, I guess I should've told you that." Marvel's face turn into a look of fear.

"Marvel, don't freak out or anything, please," Clove said in the most comforting voice she could muster. "We used protection, and it didn't hurt at all."

Marvel tried to calm himself down, "Okay. It's just... when I did it with my last girlfriend; I didn't know she was a virgin. I was a jerk back then; I pretty much forced her into it. She screamed and cried, but I ignored it. I found her blood on my blankets the next morning. It was the reaping day, so she volunteered, and I never saw her again. I couldn't even apologize to her before she left." He voice was stricken with guilt, the kind of guilt you get when you've lost your chance to make right with someone you've wronged.

It was a lot of information for Clove to take in, Marvel had never told her of his past lovers in detail, and all she knew was that he had screwed a descent amount of people in his district.

She took his hand, "Marvel, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. It didn't hurt at all."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face still worried.

"Positive," she said before taking him into a breathtaking kiss.

Brutus was eating drinking a cup of coffee at the breakfast table, his eyes glued to District 2's newspaper, something he picked up yesterday. When the sound of Clove's door opening was heard, his brown eyes looked up. He noticed 2 things: Marvel's hair was messier than usual, and Clove had hickies on her neck.

"I'm totally serious, she had a knife and everything," Marvel said as if he was finishing a story. Clove's hand was in his as they strolled into the dining room.

"Then why didn't you fight back? If that was me, then I would've gotten my best knife and-" Clove stopped when she noticed Brutus at the table.

He sipped his coffee and smirked, "Good morning."

Clove let go of Marvel's hand, "Morning."

Brutus started to smirk, "Did you two have a good sleep last night?"

Marvel gulped, "Yeah, the beds here are comfy. It's like sleeping on a cloud."

"What he said," Clove said, trying her best to avoid eye contact with her mentor.

The two victors quickly took a seat at the table and helped themselves to breakfast.

Clove spoke, "So... when are we getting to District 3?"

"In a little over an hour, we're also getting to district 4 in the afternoon. We can visit two districts a day," Brutus answered. "You should probably brush your hair." He pointed to Marvel's catastrophe of a hairdo.

"Oh," Marvel did he best to flatten his hair.

"And Clove, what happened to your neck?" He pointed to her numerous hickies.

Clove felt her face burn, "Oh, I um... fell."

"On your neck?" Brutus questioned.

"Yes..." she lied. "I fell on my neck."

"Sounds painful," Brutus said with a smirk.

Marvel took a bite of bacon, "Brutus, where's Topaz?"

"He's in his room," Brutus answered. "He's sleeping off all the valium I gave him." He then stood up, "Speaking of which, I gotta make sure he's still breathing."

Both Marvel and Clove let out a laugh as Brutus left the dining room. But he stopped to say something, "And one more thing you two, if you're gonna do it, please keep it down, you aren't the only ones on this train."

Clove choked on her toast while Marvel almost spat out a mouthful of orange juice.

Brutus let out a mild chuckle as he opened Topaz's bedroom door.

**_Expect the chappies to get a bit more fluffier. _**

**_Reviewers get machetes. _**


	7. District 4 date

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 7: District 4 date_**

**_Marvel's POV_**

District 3 was terrible. I didn't kill any of the tributes, and neither did Clove, but the obviously fake cheers dug into my skin like a tracker jacker sting.

We walked up in the town square, waved, and walked right back into the train.

"That was terrible," I huffed as I took a seat at the dining table.

Clove joined me, "Why so? It seemed okay."

"Did you not see the Peacekeepers?" I questioned. "They forced everyone to cheer. It's sick."

"It's what they're trained to do," she explained to me. "I've seen them training back home, if you don't do what Snow orders, then they'll hit you."

"Don't think about it too much," Topaz added. "They do this every year." He had just woken up from his valium-induced sleep, he looked okay to me.

Brutus spoke from the couch, "We'll be in 4 by the afternoon, so we got a 5 hour wait."

I nodded, "Okay. Hey, do you think it's okay if we stop by the district for the rest of the day?"

Topaz scratched his chin, "I think so. Let me check with the driver."

I smiled, "Marvelous."

Clove turned to me, "Why do you wanna stop in 4?"

"I wanna check out the beaches, it's been a while since I've been there," I explained. I gave her a rather playful look, "You wanna come?"

"Oh... I don't swim," she answered.

"Can't or won't," I said in a challenging voice.

She paused for a few seconds, obviously, she understood my tone. Calmly, she crossed her arms over her toned chest and said in a cool voice, "Challenge accepted."

**_(Later...) _**

The cheers were as fake as a Barbie doll's hair. But that didn't matter, because I didn't care about the victor's speech. All I really cared about was visiting the beach.

I love going to the beach. Especially in the afternoon, it was the time when the sun would shine perfectly on the water. Plus, it was a little less crowded than it was mid-day.

I held Clove's hand as we walked down District 4's street. Surprisingly, no one gave us dirty looks. This place had some Career academies too, so some people probably didn't mind that two of their residents had been murdered.

"You think people recognize us?" Clove asked me as we turned a corner.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," I answered. "Why do you care so much?"

"What if people hate us for killing that tall chick and that curly-haired freak?" Clove started. "I only have so many knives on me, I can't fight them all off."

"It's fine," I insisted. "Besides, we're wearing sunglasses; it's how rock-stars disguise themselves in public."

Hopefully the awesome-ness of Ray bands and Aviators could keep us hidden from un-wanted eyes.

The beach was flawless. The sun shone perfectly on the sandy shores while the waves crashed on the rocks and cliffs, making water fly in every direction when it did.

Clove and I walked down on the sand, away from the water. I doubted that she wanted to swim at all, let alone touch the water. Besides, we didn't even have bathing suits, but in all honesty, I didn't like my cargo shorts too much, so I'd be fine with getting them wet.

"Does District 2 have beaches like this?" I asked her as we walked down the beach bare-footed.

She shook her head, "Not at all. There are ponds and rivers, but nothing like this."

"Still 'don't' swim?" I joked.

"I could probably swim better than you, Sir-Limps-A-Lot," she pointed to my prosthetic.

"Oh yeah? Let's see then," I challenged. I gently tugged her towards the water.

"Hmmph! Alright!" She let go of my hand and marched towards the water like a war hero.

I let the waved embrace my toes, it was a kinky-yet-enjoyable feeling, even with a fake leg. I looked back to see Clove eyeing the water like a hawk. She hadn't even touched it yet.

"Come on, don't be a scardy-Clove," I joked.

"I'm not scared!" she defended. "I won the Hunger Games for crying out loud!" Bravely, she extended her leg a bit. But once the waves moved up to touch it, she instantly jerked away. "EEP!"

I put my hand on my waist and crooked my head, "There a problem?" My smirk was powerful enough to cure a disease.

"No, the water's just cold," Clove started. "It's too cold, I might freeze to death."

"Clove, if you don't get in yourself then I guess I'll have to carry you," I told.

Clove never liked being carried, unless it was a matter of life and death, "Okay! Okay! I'm going in."

She got into a running stance, eyes the water, and took a deep breath. "AAAAHHHH!" she yelped as she ran into the water. The second she got knee deep she squealed a loudly. "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"See, it isn't that bad, right?" I asked.

She was shivering a bit, "Yeah, it's kind of cool." A large wave then came and splashed her thighs, "OH SHIT!"

I let out a chuckle and laid a quick kiss on her lips, "You look adorable when you're shivering."

"Then I must look pretty sexy right now because my legs are gonna freeze off!" she replied back.

Clove reached her hands down and splashed me with the seawater. "Water fight!"

"Aah!" I said as I stumbled back. "No fair! You got a head start!" I dragged my lower body through the water to get away from a water-splashing-Clove.

She followed me, "Get back here Sir-Limps-A-Lot!" Damn, she's good at splashing.

I found myself walking backwards to get away and splash back, "Take a bit of your own medicine! WHOA!" I just had to trip while I was walking backwards.

**_Splash!_**

Clove hovered above me as I sat in the waving waters, "Ha! How do you like them apples?"

I looked up at her, "I don't know, do you like apples?"

She seemed to be a bit thrown off, "A bit."

"THEN ENJOY!" I grabbed her wrists and pulled her down.

"MARVEL NOOOOOO!"

She tumbled down beside me.

**_Splash!_**

"COLD!" she yelped.

"Look, you're swimming," I told her.

"No, I'm taking a bath in saltwater," she replied.

"Let me teach you then," I offered. I got up on my knees and extended my arms, "Here, lie on your stomach and let me support you."

Clove nodded, "All right." She lay down in my arms, the waves gently rocking her.

"Kick your legs," I instructed.

"Okay," she obeyed. Before she knew it, Clove Fuhrman was swimming.

"See? You're swimming!" I cheered.

"Well, technically I'm being supported by a Marvelous man in waist deep water," she corrected.

"Oh yeah?" I took my hands away. "Then what are you doing now?"

"Splashing around in ice-cold fish piss," she snapped.

"Hey, if you're splashing around in ice-cold fish piss then I'm running away from ice-cold fish piss."

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "What?"

I smiled a trollface smile, "SEE YA!" I got up and dashed out of the water, laughing a bit maniacally.

"MARVEL!" she yelped before getting up and chasing me. "GET BACK HERE YOU DERP!"

I ran up the beach with her hot on my trail. As usual, Clove pounced on my like a sexy cat from hell.

"AAHH!"

I came crashing down onto the sand; both of us were laughing our asses off. It was that moment where you and your best friend start laughing like idiots over the most random-est shit in the world. In this case, her bringing me down into sand.

"You...are..." she was panting and laughing at the same time. "... so dead."

I gave her a puppy dog look, "Could you really kill an adorable derp like me?"

"Well..." she dug around in her pockets. "I currently have lost my knives in the fucking ocean, so I guess your death will have to wait until tomorrow."

I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled, "Marvelous."

**_I told ya the chapters will get more fluffier! _**

**_This is more of a filler chapter, so basically: NO PLOT MOVEMENT!_**

**_Reviewers get Bows! And I ran out of arrows! So don't judge me for it!_**


	8. Gossip and babies

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 8: Gossip and babies_**

More fake cheers awaited our star-crossed lovers in district 5. It was pretty much the same as 3 and 4, but in this case, Clove got some evil-looking glares from a family of redheads.

It was easy to tell that this was Foxface's family. At that moment, Clove instantly regretted throwing a knife into the redhead's throat.

Clove did her best to ignore the glares, she turned her head away, but she knew that they were still looking at her.

"You okay?" Marvel whispered as Clove looked away.

"I'm fine," she insisted, still not looking at the family. "Can we go back in the train now?"

He nodded, "I think so."

"Great." And without another look at the district residents, Clove made a b-line for the train.

Topaz was waiting for the victor's in the dining cart. "How'd it go?" he asked as Clove sat down.

"Terrible," Clove answered. "A family is pissed at me for killing their daughter."

"Relax, 2," Topaz insisted. "5 probably hates me the more than you, I mutilated and disembowelled their tributes with a machete during my games."

"Oh, I saw that. That was awesome!" Clove complimented.

"Thank you," Topaz said with a smile.

Marvel entered the train, "Yo."

"Sup," Clove greeted. "Why'd you stay out so long?"

"I just wanted to," he explained coolly. "The crowd seemed more peppy than the one in 4."

"Oh, have you seen the latest issue of Capitol Weekly?" Topaz asked.

Clove looked disappointed, "Aw... come one Toppy, don't tell me you read that bullshit!"

"I do." The former District 1 Victor pulled out a magazine from his pocket. "You might want to check it out."

Clove picked it up and looked at the cover.

**_Double Victor's on a sexy date! Photos inside!_**

The cover had photo of Clove and Marvel making out on the district 4 shores.

"The fuck?" Clove openly cursed. "This happened yesterday and it's published already!"

"What?" Marvel looked at the magazine as Clove flipped to the article.

She read it out loud, "The 74th Hunger Games Victor's were spotted on the 9th an District 4's moth beautiful beach having a little undercover date. Marvel Quaid and Clove Fuhrman share a private kiss while playing in the district's beautiful waves."

"There was a fucking photographer there?" Marvel exclaimed.

Topaz nodded, "Even when you've left the arena, the camera's are still everywhere."

Marvel groaned, "Shit... does that capitol have to know everything about us?"

Clove scanned the article, "Apparently they do." She handed him the magazine, "Read it for yourself."

Marvel looked at the words carefully. His eyes widened as he read a certain statement, "Clove, it says here: _Fuhrman and Quaid have been official for months. Looks as if they'll be together for a long time considering Fuhrman's pregnancy."_

It was extremely unfortunate that Clove was drinking some water as Marvel read her the article.

**_PHOO!_**

The water sprayed right onto Topaz's suit. "Thank you Clove, it's not like I was wearing silk today," he said as he began to wipe off the water.

Clove snatched the magazine out of Marvel's hands, "WHAT THE FUCK!" She read the words quickly, "I'm not pregnant! I was a bit bloated yesterday! I had a big lunch! I'm not even 16 yet! Who the fuck wrote this?"

"Georgina Wilson, she's the Capitol's biggest gossip," Topaz told. "She likes to write lies about everyone. Especially Hunger Games Victors."

"What do I do to set this straight then?" Clove wondered aloud. "Wait 9 months then say: Sorry Panem, no baby."

"Send in a letter to Georgina," Topaz explained. "She might understand."

Clove seemed to be calmed by this fact as her breathing slowed down, "Okay, that sounds good. I'll do that then."

**_(Later...)_**

They had each other after visiting District 6. Clove came to Marvel's room once Brutus and Topaz were asleep. They started with kissing, which turned to making out, which turned into... you know.

"God, Marvel..." Clove let out as he was on top of her.

He made a moaning sound that wasn't recognizable. He was actually trying to say her name back, but his lips were a little too preoccupied to do so.

Marvel came the exact same time Clove did. When he did, he rolled off of her and collapsed on the other side of the bed; his breaths were fast and unsteady and so were hers.

"Holy..." Clove started. She was a bit to breathless to speak. "...shit."

Marvel chuckled between his breaths, "Never got that reaction before, but okay."

Clove let out a giggle and moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. She could hear his rapid heartbeat; it was like a lullaby to her.

"You are truly..." her breath was still uneven. "...Marvelous."

Marvel smiled and kissed her forehead, "That's how I got my name."

It was a perfect moment, no one was hurt, or crying, and both Clove and Marvel were feeling great. But for some reason, Marvel had to bring something up. "Hey, I've been thinking about it for a while, and maybe having a kid wouldn't be half bad."

Clove gave him a 'Are-you-freaking-kidding-me?' look, "You're seriously asking this after sex?"

Marvel defended his case, "I wasn't gonna ask before, I'm not an idiot. But come on, I wanna talk about this."

"Aren't we a bit young to be thinking this way?" Clove asked.

"Maybe, but your 16 in 5 days, so we aren't that young," he stated.

Clove was a bit impressed, "Wow, you remember."

Marvel smiled like a professional, "I have to. It avoids having a knife thrown at my balls." He got back to his original point, "But really Clove, what do you think?"

She thought for a second, "I'm not sure I approve of the idea of having a mini Marvel running around flinging spears and throwing knives." Marvel laughed as she continued, "And I wouldn't look good with a bump on my stomach."

Marvel put his hands up in defeat, "Oh well, I asked, and I accept what I got."

"You better." Once that was said, Clove pulled herself on top of Marvel and straddled his hips, "Now come on soldier, you're strong, how about another round?" Her voice was playful and seductive.

Marvel smiled and flipped them over so that he was on top, "Aye aye captain! And for the record, you look absolutely adorable with a bump on your stomach."

The compliment was sealed with a passionate kiss.

**_I really hope you guys are enjoying these filler chapters; they'll be coming your way for a while. _**

**_Reviewers get more throwing knives because that is what I currently have on hand. _**


	9. Marvel's daddy issues

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 9: Marvel's daddy issues _**

District 7, despite the fake cheers, was beautiful. Since lumber was the main export, there was nothing but coniferous trees surrounding the town square.

Once the whole 'address the district shamelessly' thing was done, Clove and Marvel went back to the train.

"How was the crowd?" Brutus asked as the duo boarded the train.

"Like every other," Clove replied simply. "Fake cheers and some glares."

"Just the usual Brutus, nothing out of the ordinary," Marvel added. "But someone did flip me off."

Brutus let out a chuckle, "Damn, district 7's hateful."

"Just a bit," Marvel said as he sat down at the table.

Clove sat in front of him, "So, when are we getting to 8? I hear it's pretty close."

Topaz answered from the couch, "In about 2 hours, 8 is pretty small. But it's gonna take a day to get to 9 since that place is HUGE!"

Marvel then stood up, "Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower before we get to 8."

"Good luck working the controls on that thing! You have to be a gamemaker to at least get some warm water!" Clove joked.

Marvel smirked at her, "Oh really? Then how about you... help me out?" He winked seductively.

Clove smiled and stood up, "Gladly."

**_(Later...) _**

District 8 wasn't as beautiful as 7. Instead of beautiful trees, the town square was surrounded by factories with tall smoke stacks that produced thick black clouds into the air. There wasn't a single blade of grass anywhere, and for a place that produced textile's, everyone was dressed terribly.

Peacekeeper's forced the claps, like usual. And like usual, Marvel and Clove faced awkward glares from a small family.

Yes, they did happen kill 8's female tribute, but she lit a fire at night which was pretty much asking for it.

"Wanna sightsee?" Marvel whispered to Clove jokingly.

She chuckled a bit, "Ha, good one. Let's get back into the train, district 9's gonna be a long journey."

"Coming up sweetheart," Marvel said as he waved goodbye to the district.

Just as Clove and him left however, Marvel heard a certain voice call after him.

_"Marvel Jack Quaid!" _

His eyes widened as he turned around. From the crowd, a middle aged man, in his 50's, with dark brown hair, and green eyes, approached the duo.

Marvel was breathless, but he managed to speak a bit, "Dad?"

**_(On the train...) _**

"It's nice of you to join us for lunch Mr. Quaid," Clove said as the man Marvel called 'Dad' happily ate a platter of chicken.

"Quaid's not my name, it's his mother's. Call me Chris," Marvel's father said.

"Yeah, yeah," Marvel started, clearly in agitated by his father's sudden intro into his life. "What do you want dad?"

"I want nothing, I just took this opportunity to say hello to my son," Chris explain calmly. "Wow, this chicken is good, can you pass the salt?" He reached over the table to grab the salt shaker, but as he did, Marvel grabbed a steak knife and dove it right between Chris's hand and the shaker. It dug right into the ebony table.

Topaz, who was sitting calmly at the couch, was shocked, "THAT IS EBONY!"

"Marvel, what the hell?" Clove snapped.

"You got a problem, you punk?" Chris said in a threatening fashion.

"Can we talk, alone?" Marvel requested as he stood up.

Chris nodded, "Okay, as long as you don't bring a knife."

Marvel nodded as he took his stiletto out of his pocket and placed it on the table. The two family members then went into Marvel's room and shut the door.

Once the door was closed, Clove sprang up from her seat and approached it. "What are you doing?" Topaz questioned.

"Eavesdropping," Clove explained as she pressed her ear to the wall.

Chris and Marvel's conversation went like this:

_Chris: What do you need to talk about?_

_Marvel: Why are you here dad? And don't answer that with 'Because I wanted to see my son!' _

_Chris: Marvel, you're my only son. This was the only opportunity I had to see you. _

_Marvel: Will you cut the fucking act already! You think I don't know all of this bullshit?_

_Chris: What act? Marvel, you're acting ridiculous. _

_Marvel: You think I don't remember? You think I don't remember you slamming my head against the table when I was 5? You think I don't remember you cutting me when I was 7? I had to tell the kids at school that I had fucking surgery done. _

_(A slapping noise is heard)_

_Chris: You better shut your mouth you punk! We may be alone, but these walls have ears. No one in District 1 knows that stuff. Not like they'd believe you if you spoke a word. _

_Marvel: (Winces) I never told anyone. But I did have trouble explaining why I have a cigarette burn on my arm. _

_(Another slapping noise is heard)_

_Chris: You breathe a word about me to anyone, you're gonna end up like your mother. _

_Marvel: FYI daddy, Mom's dead! It was Capitol business, I don't want to explain. _

_Chris: She is? (Laughs) She deserved it. _

_Marvel: Shut the fuck up! That's my mother you're talking about! _

_Chris: So? I'm your dad; I'm allowed to say this stuff. _

_Marvel: No! You may be my only living blood relative, but you will never be my father! I'd rather be an orphan than have to call you my father. _

_Chris: What are you gonna do about it tough guy? You may have won the Hunger Games, but I can still bring back some old memories. _

_Marvel: Get out! _

_Chris: What? _

_Marvel: I want you out of my life now! _

_Chris: All right, fine. If that's how kids these days treat their parents. _

_Marvel: You were never my parent. _

Once Clove heard the sound of shoes stepping towards the door, she ran back to the kitchen table and tried to act as natural as she could.

Chris stepped out of the room; he seemed more relaxed and less angry than Marvel, who seemed to be fuming with rage.

"Good bye Clover," Chris said to her.

Clove groaned, "It's not Clover, it's Cloverfield!"

Chris couldn't find a fuck to give, "Whatever Clover." He started to exit the train, Marvel followed.

"Well, this is goodbye," Chris started as he faced the open train door. He turned to Marvel, "Could you at least give your old man a hug?"

Marvel shook his head coldly, "No." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, "Bye."

Chris shook his son's hand, "Bye Marvel. Be good."

Marvel made no reply as Chris stepped off of the train.

The door closed and train started to move. Marvel kept on staring at the man he called 'Dad' until the train was well away from District 8's train station.

Clove waited about 5 minutes before approaching him. He was outside of his room's door when she got to him. "Hey."

He repeated her words, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he insisted when he obviously wasn't.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered.

He shook his head, "No." He opened his room door, "I'm sorry Clove, I just wanna be alone right now."

"That's fine," she started. "But tonight, will you come to my room? Right when Topaz and Brutus fall asleep?"

Marvel kissed Clove's forehead, "Of course I will."

**_(That night...)_**

Clove stepped out of her shower, her hair and skin dripping wet on the floor. During her shower with Marvel earlier today, she wasn't given any time to actually clean herself.

Finally, her hair was washed and her skin was clean. She just had to do a few more things before Marvel would come to her.

Clove wrapped herself in a towel and went into her room. She searched around in her dresser for some clothes. However, as she picked out her usual tank top and shorts, she heard an un-expected sound.

The door was opening.

She turned around in shock, it was Marvel. That would've been a good thing if she was fully dressed.

She made a squealing noise before speaking, "Marvel! You're early!"

Marvel looked like a deer in a car's headlights, "Oh shit. Sorry Clove, Topaz and Brutus went to sleep early; I didn't know that you'd be in... this." He covered his eyes with his hand, even though he had seen all this stuff before, "I'm sorry, I'll leave." He opened the door blindfolded and stepped out.

Clove sighed in relief, "Thank you Marvel. Just give me 15 minutes, there are some things I need to do."

"Ok," Marvel stated as he shut the door.

The second he did, Clove went into a frenzy. First, she dropped her towel and put on her tank top and shorts as fast as she could. Then, she went back into the bathroom and used her hair dryer to dry her hair as fast as she could.

It took 5 minutes.

She then took a hair brush to her dry hair.

Once it was straight, Clove moved on to her next task. She was at the point in a girl's life where she started caring about once careless things. That careless thing happened to be leg hair; as a result, Clove had to wax her legs. It hurt like hell; she had to bite down on a towel to prevent her from screaming in pain.

After apply lotion to her burning skin to soothe the pain, Clove brushed her teeth as quickly as possible.

Clove's rather long night pampering was finally finished. "Marvel?" she called. She laid herself on the bed in the most seductive position she could think of. She tried to look like a Victoria Secret model. Hopefully Marvel would like it.

Marvel slipped in quietly the second his name was called. Calmly, he lay beside Clove and laid a quick kiss on her lips, "Hey, sorry I came early."

Clove was forgiving, "It's okay, and besides, you've never come early before." She winked so he could get the joke.

Marvel let out a laugh, "Good one." He kissed her again, this time he laid his lips on her neck. In a matter of seconds, he had her laughing, then moaning in ecstasy.

"You're too good at this," she let out as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"It's a natural talent," Marvel whispered. His hand grazed her thigh, "Oooh! Smooth."

Clove smiled, "Thank you."

"That explains the muffled screaming I heard," Marvel smirked.

Clove's eyes widened a bit, "Oh, you did?"

Marvel let out a laugh, "Relax Clove, I do that stuff all the time. Except I shave instead of wax." His hand didn't move from her leg, "Why'd you do it though? Waxing hurts."

"I wanted to look sexy for you," Clove explained sheepishly. "Is it working?"

He smiled, "Definitely."

They went back to kissing, this time with tongue.

Clove pulled away early though, she had something on her mind. Marvel looked surprised, "Clove, what's wrong?" This was weird to him considering the fact that Clove really liked tongue.

"I have to ask," she started. "Did your father really do all of those things?"

Marvel sighed, "You heard, didn't you?"

She nodded, "All of it."

He sat up, "Well, since boys shouldn't lie to their girls, yes, he did." He tried to remember the memories he wanted to forget ever so dearly, "If I pissed him off, then he'd use a belt on me. Sometimes, he'd take a knife and stab me in the chest. I still have scars from that."

"Can you show me?" Clove asked. She batted her eyes at him to guarantee her request.

Marvel took a deep breath, "Okay." He lifted his tee shirt slightly to reveal an old scar lying on his side, right under his ribcage. It was old and fading, but it was noticeable. Clove was surprised; she'd seen Marvel shirtless many times before, how come she had never noticed it? Maybe she mixed it up with his numerous scars from the arena. But at this moment, it didn't matter anyhow.

She laid her hand on it, "How old were you?"

"7," he answered. "It's what a kid gets when you spill milk on the couch."

"Anything else?" Clove wondered aloud.

Marvel put his shirt back down, "There's a cigar burn on my arm." He showed her the small round burn lying on his right forearm.

She touched it gently, "When was this?"

"I was 6," he explained. "He was too drunk to stand up, I don't even think I did anything wrong."

"I see why you hate him," Clove remarked as she stared at the small burn.

"No shit I do!" Marvel snapped. "I told you he was a fucker!" He showed rage as he lay down on the bed.

Clove lay beside him, "But Marvel, he's your only family, are you sure you don't want him in your life?"

Marvel just looked at her and calmly said: "Clove, the only person I really need in my life is you."

Clove's heart started to melt as her entire body lit up with a smile, "Is that the truth?"

He kissed her forehead, "Of course it is."

Clove brought up a point she had said to him about a week ago, "Then why don't you move in with me? I'm not going back to district 2 after this, the place is crowded and I want to get away from my parents. I'll be moving in the Capitol's victor village, why don't you come with me?" The proposition was all so sudden; she hoped she didn't sound too desperate or needy.

She didn't seem to sound needy considering the fact that Marvel answered by saying: "That sounds Marvelous, Clove."

He sealed his answer with a passionate kiss.

**_The sound I make after finishing a long chappie: ASDFKHONCHFHSLHALHDS!_**

**_Reviewers get stilettos! The knife, not the shoe. I can get you the shoe if you want it though... _**


	10. Happy Birthday?

**_Knife-girl and Spear-boy, chapter 10: Happy Birthday?_**

District 9 had large, rather beautiful grain fields that spread out for miles; it was the only thing that made facing the fake cheers worth it.

The district addressing lasted for 5 minutes though, as District 10 was far away, and the train could only move so fast.

Clove and Marvel sat in the dining car enjoying the rich-tasting capitol food. "So..." Marvel started as he took a bite him bacon and eggs (It's brunch time!). "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Marvel, you don't have to get me anything," Clove insisted. "I won't be mad at you or anything, I'm not _that_ much of a bitch."

Marvel let out a laugh, "The first lesson I learned about ladies is that you have to get them something for their birthday, no matter how much she tells you not to."

Clove sighed to hide the fact that she was rather excited for her present, "Well, if you insist, but I won't tell you what I want. Don't you know? A girlfriend isn't supposed to tell her boy what she wants."

Marvel thought for a second before smirking, "Hm... I have an idea now, but you'll have to wait 'till the special day."

"Challenge accepted," Clove stated calmly.

The stop at district 10 sucked, mainly because it literally smelt like cow shit. The visit lasted for less than 5 minutes before Clove grabbed Marvel's hand and brought him back on the train.

Considering how boring the District's visits had gotten, the only thing Clove looked forward to would be spending her nights resting in Marvel's arms.

She was in his room that night. She lay comfortably on his chest while her lips were interlocked with his.

Marvel ran his fingers through Clove's soft hair as he enjoyed her harsh-yet-soft kisses. She gripped his shoulders to kiss him harder as she moaned into his lips.

They pulled away, smiling as usual. "Can we just stay here forever?" Marvel asked. "I don't wanna see anymore Districts."

"Brutus would cut out your tongue if you tried," Clove told. He believed her slightly as Brutus was extremely handy with a knife.

"I guess I could only imagine then," Marvel sighed sadly. Truthfully, he didn't want to step a foot in District 11 considering the fact that he killed both their tributes. He'd probably get fruit thrown at him.

"Don't worry, be happy," Clove stated. "You're alive, you've got a comfy bed, and you're with a girl who really loves you." She flashed him a smile so he could get what she meant.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Clove. I've been wondering something though, what made you find me?"

Clove was confused, "I don't really follow."

Marvel rephrased his words, "When that mutt ripped my leg open and I was lost in the arena, what made you want to find me? I was weak, hurt, and injured; I could've been an easy kill. Why Clove? Out of everyone injured in that arena, why did you choose me?"

Clove sighed, "Well, at first, I used you as a reason to break off the alliance with Cato. A few of us were left, and I didn't want to stay with him for long. If I did, he'd probably kill in a second. I pretty much just walked around and tried to survive on my own. I didn't expect to find you though; I thought you were a goner. I guess the odds were in your favor when I nearly stepped on you."

"And I thank you for not doing so," Marvel remarked.

"But tell me, why were you crying?" Clove asked. "You camouflaged yourself everywhere except for some places on your face that were washed away from what I assumed were your tears. You eyes were pretty red too."

"My leg was ripped open and I had cuts on my chest, what else did you expect?" Marvel said rather quietly.

Clove put her hand on his thigh, "I'm happy I found you though, because if I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Marvel didn't hesitate to accept the sweet kiss Clove laid on him.

**_(The next day...)_**

Marvel only received some cruel glares at District 11. They came from people who were presumably Thresh and Rue's families.

But nothing compared to what district 12 gave him the following day.

The day started normally, Clove woke up in her room, peacefully sleeping on Marvel's chest.

"Mornin' Spear-boy," Clove greeted when he opened his trance-putting green eyes.

"Happy birthday Knife-girl," Marvel smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips. "How does it feel to be 16?"

"Chronologically, I'm 16 today. Physically, I'm still 15," Clove quoted.

Marvel kissed her again, "Physically, you're still a hot as you were yesterday."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Want your present now?" he offered.

"Yes!" Clove said almost too loudly.

This garnered a laugh and smile from Marvel, "Coming right up, darling." The boy with spears sat up and walked out of the room, "Your patience would be appreciated."

Clove sat with her legs crossed as she faced the door. He came back in 2 minutes with a fair sized box wrapped in purple paper.

He handed it to her, "Happy Birthday Clove!"

Clove smiled and took the box, "What is it?"

"You'll see," Marvel told as she started to tear off the paper.

Underneath the paper was a box made out of black metal with a glossy finish. Clove opened the box, inside were two butterfly knives with pale green handles. Clove's jaw dropped, "Wow! Are these real?" She took one out.

"Yep, made with real jade and high-carbon steel blades," Marvel explained as if it was nothing.

Clove unlocked the knife and flipped it open, revealing the sharp blade hidden between the handles, "Whoa!" Engraved on the blade was her name in black. "This is awesome! My dad has one, but he never lets me touch it."

Marvel smiled, "Well, now that you've got two, you won't need his."

"He's gonna die of jealousy when I show him," Clove smirked as she closed the balisong. She leaned over to Marvel and hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you!" She sounded like a 6 year old, it was adorable to him.

He laughed, "You're welcome darling."

Clove kissed him on the cheek, "This is one of my best birthdays ever."

15 minutes later, and they were in district 12, Clove's smiles were a bit more genuine than her smiles to the other districts considering the thoughtful present Marvel had given her.

Despite the brighter smile however, the district 12 people clapped like robots. Again, nothing real, just some lies forced by the peacekeepers.

Marvel waved to the crowd weakly, fake-waving was getting old to him. "Nice to see you all," he stated plainly, as if he was reading of a flashcard.

Clove whispered to him, "Are you done yet?"

He whispered back, "Just a few more seconds."

Marvel fake waved for a little bit longer. When he was about to finish however, someone screamed at him.

**_"HEY! DISTRICT 1!"_**

Marvel groaned, "Does everyone call on the Sparkly kid on these tours?"

His name was Gale Hawthorne, he was tall, had pale skin and dark brown hair. He could easily pass for Katniss Everdeen's cousin. The tall boy walked up to the stage, "YOU KILLED HER!"

Marvel instantly knew who he was talking about, "Look man, it was the Hunger Games, I had to do it."

"YOU SPEARED HER!" Gale screamed. And without thinking twice, the Hawthorne man gave Marvel a rather powerful punch to the face. Clove, who was standing close by, could only stare. She wanted to do something, but Gale was strong and tall, he could take her out in seconds.

**_WHAM!_**

"OW!" Marvel fell backwards and hit the concrete stage. Blood started to fall from his nose.

Gale attempted to stomp on Marvel, but the boy with spears remembered his training and rolled out of the way just in time.

Marvel managed to get back onto his feet, "Listen buddy, I'm sorry I killed your friend, but it was all for the games!"

Gale, at the verge of an emotional breakdown, only grabbed the mic stand from the stage and swung it at Marvel's head.

Marvel yelped and ducked down just in time. "Hey man, I don't wanna have to do this..." Marvel started, but Gale swung at him again.

Marvel ducked again, "All right then, you asked for it!" Without another word, Marvel reached into his back pocket and pulled out his stiletto switch blade. He flicked it open, revealing its shiny blade that gleamed in the sunlight. Even though this was the first time Marvel actually used this knife for self-defense, he was actually extremely frightened, Gale was noticeably taller and more bulky than him, and all this fighting was complete bullshit.

As Marvel lunged towards Gale with his knife ready, the surrounding Peacekeepers did nothing. Perhaps they despised Gale, or just wanted to see some action around the district. Either way, they let the rumble continue.

Marvel swung his knife at Gale who leaned back, leaving the Seam boy with a thin slash on his chest. Gale swung the mic stand again, this time, Marvel couldn't dodge it, and was smashed right in his face.

**_THWACK!_**

Spear-boy fell to the stage, scraping his face in the process. The stiletto knife scrambled out of his reach. Gale realized the opportunity and seized it. He reached for Marvel's knife and grabbed the District 1 boy by his hair.

"Vengeance!" Gale screamed as he put Marvel's and the stiletto in a cello playing position, Marvel's neck being the strings, and the stiletto being the bow.

_Well, this is it!_ Marvel thought. He had a good life; he won the Hunger Games, fell in love with an amazing girl, and had traveled throughout Panem. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain of having his throat slit to come.

But that pain never came. The only thing that came was a small cracking noise.

**_Crack!_**

Clove had run over and hit a pressure point on Gale's neck, causing the Seam boy to fall backwards, completely passed out.

Marvel fell onto the stage again; his emotions soared like eagles when he realized that he was alive. He groaned and got onto his feet, the first thing he saw was Clove grabbing his dropped knife from the ground.

"Thank you," Marvel told as he wiped blood off his face.

"You're welcome." She walked over and took his hand, "Let's go." She shoved the closed knife back into his pocket, and led him back to the train.

Topaz and Brutus were quietly awaiting the two. When Clove dragged a bleeding Marvel into the train, Topaz was the first to react. "Oh my god, what the hell happened to you two?" the mentor yelped.

"Calm down, Topaz, I got into a fight, nothing scary," Marvel answered as he wiped some more blood off his face.

Clove started to drag Marvel to the train's bathroom, "Get this train going, Topaz, I'll get him cleaned up."

Brutus spoke up, "Actually, Clove, I need a word with you." He showed her an official looking envelope, "It's from Snow, I suggest you read it in private."

Marvel released himself from Clove's grip, "Read it, Clove. I'll clean up myself."

She nodded, "Okay, see you soon." She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the envelope and running to her room.

After all the blood was washed off, Marvel didn't look half bad. There was only a gash on the bridge of his nose and a few scrapes on the right side of his head. He looked beaten up, but they were battle scars, they looked good on anyone.

Marvel exited the train's bathroom with a clean face, he entered the dining area. The train had already gotten to its 200-mile speed and was heading towards the Capitol for the double Victor's Capitol appearances. "Is Clove in her room?" he asked to Brutus, who was sitting on the table.

The tall, bulky mentor nodded, "Yeah, but she hasn't stepped out for a while."

"Okay." Marvel walked towards her room door and knocked on it, "Clove?"

Her replies from the room were muffled by the door, and sounded rather sad and sniffled, as if she had been crying. It was weird, because Marvel had only seen Clove cry once. "Go away, Marvel," was heard from the door.

Marvel was never the type to give up after one rejection, "Come on Birthday-girl, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

The sound of paper being shoved under a shut door was heard, and a few papers were lying on the floor, right in front of Marvel's 200 dollar leather shoes. When he picked them up, his eyes widened quite a bit.

In his hands was a picture of a male Capitol Citizen named Ronald Gobblestops, and a cheque for 300 000 dollars.

Marvel's heart almost stopped as the love of his life was forced into prostitution.

**_AND I WILL LEAVE YOU AT THAT!_**

**_Reviewers get a bowl lamb stew on rice_**


End file.
